


An token of affection

by VTethras



Series: Morrigan/Lovias Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Loneliness, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: Lovias Surana recently got a gift from Morrigan. Just a way to find him if he were lost, she says. But is it more to it than just that?





	An token of affection

Alistair sat next to me on the log while grilling some sausages we got from the market place earlier this day. I could really noticed Alistair did not trust me for laying with the witch. Morrigan and Alistair could not go a day without arguing with each other and Morrigan always looked like she wanted to slit Alistair's throat. In the beginning of our journey I tried to make them get along, but I gave up after three days. Though I'm still making sure nobody is leaving wounded or turned into _ashes_.

"That's a lovely ring you got there" Leliana mentioned when sitting down on the log next to ours. She pierced the meat with her stick and placed it over the fire as she gave me a sweet, gentle smile. "Thanks", I replied. "I got it from.. uhm, Morrigan."  
"From _Morrigan_ huh" Alistair murmured. "Did she propose to you?"  
"No" I responded calmly. "It's an magical ring, if I ever were lost while wearing this, she will be able to track me down." I explained while showing Alistair the ring. It was hard to know if he was impressed or creeped out. Leliana however thought the idea was so sweet. "Oh how _romantic_! She must care for you a great deal!"  
"Morrigan, _**romantic**_?" Alistair laughed. "And pigs can fly." Leliana pouted when he made fun of the ring Morrigan gave me. Then she began to lecture the man on how love works and how she, as an former bard, are good at reading people. She literally spoke my mind; that deep down Morrigan loved and cared for me but was horrified of showing it. I also think she does not know how to show it. She wouldn't have given me this token of affection if Morrigan felt otherwhise. I mean, she has not given any ring to our three other members. _Only to me._ Morrigan just claimed it was an mere tool to keep an good eye on me due to my status as an grey warden and the fact that Teryn Loghain are sending his men after me.  
"You don't know her as well as I do, Alistair." I said with an low voice and stood up. I had two slightly burned sausages on my stick and turned to walk to Morrigan's part of the camp. Alistair did not reply on what I told him. He didn't need to. He was too busy filling his mouth with food.

Morrigan sat by her campfire, poking the ground with a stick with her other arm around her legs. She looked incredibly bored. When noticing my arrival she immediatley sat upp correctly, seductively with her back straight, showing off her small cleavage while throwing the stick in to the fire. "You have arrived with a meal, I see. Alistair did not try to poision it, no?" She said with a grin and invited me to sit next to her. I gently shook my head while placing myself next to her. "No, I don't think he even knows how to brew a simple potion." Morrigan nodded in agreement while releasing one sausage from the stick and began eating it.

  
"Is it not lonely here, away from everyone else?" I asked her. A stupid question, really. I already knew what kind of answer I would get. She would tell me how she hated all of them, how Alistair's snore annoyed her to death and how Leliana always weeping during the nights would have Morrigan at the edge of madness. However, the qunari was alright in her eyes. Sten was calm, assertive and kept his distance from the rest of us. He did not fool around like Alistair and Leliana. I think she likes him. I've seen the looks Morrigan gives him. I'd bet if she were not.... devoted to me she'd be all over the qunari. Sten do not seem to give her the same type of looks, though.

"You are never alone in this world." Morrigan replied with an dreamy look as she looked up at the stars. "You are always surrounded by the smallest creatures, you're always watched... " She looked at me in the eyes. Her sharp, bright yellow eyes pierced in to mine. "If I am lonely I will just run away with the wolves. They make an excellent company. Or I'll fly away with the birds, 'tis so amazing to fly over Ferelden and see the beauty of this world." Morrigan's eyes turned from sharp to soft. I've never seen her like this before. It warmed my heart. I gave her a small smile back and fidgeted with the ring. "With this.. I never feel alone. With this I know you will always be with me." My words made her breathless. Morrigan began to stutter and try to put up an act. "Y-you are unbelieveable!" Her pale cheeks heated.

"Maybe I am? And you don't have to look so offended Morrigan." I murmured. She replied with rolling her eyes, scooting away from me and turned her back towards me. "I really liked your gift, though. I know you just intended it to be a good tool to use if I went missing, but.. I really appreciated it. I hope you understand that.." I said, hoping it would reach her. Morrigan did not reply to my words, nor did she spoke for the rest of the night. I decided to leave her be and go and sleep for the night.


End file.
